Wanted: New Year's Ball Date
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: The New Year is fast approaching in Rapture and of course, New Year isn't New Year in Rapture without the New Year's Ball. For Frank Fontaine, it's a dilemma because he hasn't asked anyone out for the New Year's Ball, that was, until he realized that there is still one more woman in Rapture's elite society for him. Fontaine/Tenenbaum One-shot. :)


**A/N: Another Bioshock fan fic, this time, for the New Year and this one's also a Fontbaum fic like the previous one I made but anyways, I present to you my fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy this! Happy New Year everyone! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Bioshock is the property of 2K Games and Irrational Games. I'm just a fan showing my support for Bioshock. **

* * *

"So, Mister Fontaine, who are you taking to the New Year's ball at Kashmir?" Gilbert Alexander asked him as they drank at The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern after a long tiring day

Suddenly, he remembered! The New Year's ball is just three days away and he hasn't asked anyone out to the ball yet. For Frank, having a date to the ball was a big deal to him because almost every single member of Rapture's Elite Society had one whenever the New Year's ball came up and the fact that he has just become a part of this elite society means that he should have one, too. Besides, he wouldn't want to look like a lowly person next to Andrew Ryan, his sworn rival since he set foot in Rapture.

"Let me guess, you don't have a date, do you?" Gilbert asked Frank who has just snapped back into reality

"I already have one...but I'm not revealing her identity until the ball." Frank lied, hoping that his pride wouldn't be crushed

"Well...I just hope you won't wind up with a hideous looking one..." Gilbert said as he let out a small laugh

* * *

"_Who am I going to ask out?_" This was the question that bothered Frank as he made his way back to his apartment. For sure, he cannot ask Diane McClintock out, she's already Ryan's. Maybe Anna Culpepper would do? Maybe he could head straight to Arcadia right now and ask Julie Langford out but it wasn't a good idea for him since she's on Ryan's side and everyone, I mean _everyone_ on Ryan's side are potential danger to him and that includes the three women he thought of asking out. He also thought of asking Sofia Lamb out but he remembered that she was a very serious woman, perhaps he'll only be turned down if he tried doing so.

His mind was still conflicted as he rode the Atlantic Express. He only has three days. Three days left to find a date and definitely, he has to find one right away or he'll end up greeting 1953 with a crushed ego. He could not get the ball out of his head, everyone else who were on the train were talking about it.

"Suchong rather stay home. Pssh...New Years Ball, nonsense." Suchong said to a woman he was sitting with

Suchong's remark suddenly caught Frank's attention and of course, the answer could be infront of him all along. The woman that Suchong was talking to. The woman they refer to as a prodigy in the sciences, _Das Wunderkind_ as she was known back when she made her big break on the surface. The woman who gives no damn about her looks or her social life because she has far more priorities than that. "_Tenenbaum..._" he said to himself

**_The next day..._**

Everyone was busy in Fontaine Futuristics as usual. Experiments taking place here and there and of course, Suchong and his screaming whenever someone did a mistake or contradicted him.

"Ze plasmid is not working on zie test subject, clearly there zis something vrong?" Brigid said from behind the observation window of the laboratory  
"You should have listened to Suchong, maybe plasmid would have worked." an irrate Suchong said

Just as Suchong finished his bantering, Frank entered the laboratory to check on the status of their latest Plasmid project...

"What is the status of this new plasmid you're making so far?" Frank asked the two scientists

"Ve regret to inform you that ze plasmid is not working properly, zie test subject zis not reacting to it as ve expected." Brigid said in a monotonous tone

"Ha! See Tenenbaum! I tell you your idea is failure. You should have done it Suchong way!" A bashful Suchong said

"So what exactly is this plasmid supposed to do?" Frank asked

"Zis plasmid is designed to Teleport ze person using it but I guess with ze results ve got, I think zis plasmid may take long before ve can release it to ze public." Brigid said

"Interesting..." Frank said, using his remark to get the chance to ask Brigid out to the ball, "Any other developments?" he asked some more

"Ze supply of ADAM is starting to be stable but ve still need more Little Sisters" Brigid said as she looked through her clipboard "Also, ze pair bonding is working well, although ve have a few setbacks." she added

"Good...good..." Frank said as he prepared himself for the next move

The two scientists then went back to their respective stations to research some more on how they could possibly make the plasmid work while Frank was busy overseeing the operations of the facility when he was really waiting for a chance to speak to Brigid, _alone_.

After making his rounds on the research facility, he made his way back to the laboratory where Tenenbaum and Suchong were and looks like he had some luck, Brigid was alone, and busy concentrating on the research, _"Seems to be unsuspecting to me..._" he thought. It was perfect for his plan.

"Brigid, mind if I have a word with you?" Frank said as he stood by the door of the laboratory

"Vhat brings you here?" Brigid said as she went back to her work

"You see...I have an offer for you..." Frank said as he went nearer to her

"And vhat is zis offer all about?" Brigid asked

"You may have heard about the New Year's Ball at the Kashmir Restaurant..." Frank said, keeping his composure calm

"The New Year's ball, I've heard of it, yes?" Brigid said as she placed more concentration to her work than the things that Frank is saying

"And you know that every man who goes to the ball has a date, right?" Frank said

"And vhat is that supposed to do with ze offer?" Brigid asked with a hint of suspicion

"Brigid...I never thought about asking this but..." Frank said, trying to calm himself down

"Vhat?" Brigid asked

"Will you go with me to the New Year's Ball?" Frank said, dropping the magic question

He finally dropped the magic question. To the girl he never thought of dating. All he knows is that it's going to be tough taking her out on a date, considering that socializing isn't really her forte but he really needed a date and Brigid might just be the right person for that.

"New Year's Ball? Seriously Frank? You think I'm into those things?" a somewhat irrate Brigid asked

"Well I really think a pretty and brilliant person like you must be into those things." Frank said, trying to win her favor

For a second, Brigid fell silent and in her mind, she was already starting to debate with herself whether she should go ahead and accept Frank's offer or turn it down, besides, she was more of a wallflower than a social butterfly. She'd rather be stuck in the laboratory for the entire time than to be somewhere else enjoying a good time. True, it has been quite a while since she showed up at social gatherings but she got used to it, even before she stepped into Rapture.

"I...I really don't know..." Brigid said, trying to end the conversation with her doubtful answer

"Trust me, you'll not regret attending the New Year's Ball and if anything goes wrong, I'll be here for you." Frank said, trying to convince Brigid to say yes

"Hmm...I think I'll take the opportunity..." Brigid said, "Besides, it's been a long time since I tried going to those gatherings...you know, for a change?" she added

"So is it a yes?" Frank asked

"It sure is." Brigid said

"8 pm, December 31st. I'll meet you at your apartment!" Frank said as he left the laboratory

For Frank, the event sort of gave him the Cloud 9. Finally! He was able to successfully ask one of Rapture's most serious women out on a date. A feat he thought was really impossible to do. Maybe it's true, everything is indeed, possible down in Rapture. Brigid, meanwhile, still felt a little doubt in her when she gave Frank the go sign to take her out on a date. She may have gone to those gatherings but she hasn't tried going there with a date and being the inexperienced woman she is when it came to dating, she felt that she might just make a big fool out of herself when the day comes.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 1952**

"Ah! Mister Fontaine! So nice of you to come tonight!" Brenda, the owner of the Kashmir Restaurant greeted

"It's my pleasure, Brenda." Frank said

"Oh, and who is this lovely lady you are with?" Brenda asked

"Oh, this woman?" Frank said as he pointed to Brigid "She's Brigid Tenenbaum." He said proudly

"You must be the one who discovered ADAM, right?" Brenda asked Brigid

"Uh...yes, I discovered ADAM." Brigid said in a shy tone

"Say, let's find a seat." Frank said to Brigid

"Right this way sir, maam." An usher said to them as he led them to a vacant spot

The New Year's Ball was on a full swing, there was Kyle Fitzpatrick on the piano and everyone was sipping on their Champagne, talking about their successes of the year and what they expect for the year to come. Some of them even talking about personal stuff, whether it's gossip or for real.

"I see you got yourself a date..." Gilbert said as he passed by Frank and Brigid

"I told you I'd get one." Frank said

"Brigid, right?" Gilbert asked, trying to hide his laughter

"Yes, why?" Frank asked

"Nothing." Gilbert said, "Enjoy the night!" he added as he walked away, realizing that he has been convinced enough by his boss already.

_Later..._

"You must be Brigid Tenenbaum, right?" A blonde-haired woman in glasses said as she approached Brigid

"Uh...yes, zhat is me..." Brigid said in a slightly awkward tone

"I'm Sofia Lamb, by the way." Sofia said as she extended her hand

"Ah...yes, Dr. Lamb." Brigid said as she shook her hand, "If I'm not mistaken, you were hired by Mr. Ryan to help people here cope up with Rapture" she added

"Yes, exactly." Sofia said in a monotonous manner. How she hated being associated with Mr. Ryan, even with the mere fact that he was the reason why she ended up in Rapture in the first place. How she hated that man.

Soon, more people started to go near Brigid, from the less known elites of Rapture to the more significant ones, they all wanted to have the chance to speak to her because of the word that she has an amazing prowess in the field of Science. Pretty soon, the social butterfly in her came out because it was the only way for her to make it through the night, and besides, everyone deserves to enjoy the New Year's eve.

"Calling everyone to the dance floor" The emcee said

People started to make their way to the dance floor, most of them were couples, including Brigid and Frank. Frank saw this as an opportunity to sweep the woman out of her feet, he knew that he was already starting to develop his feelings for her and that there was no turning back. Brigid had awkwardness all over her face, she didn't know what she was exactly going to do in the dance floor, although she was aware that there's going to be dancing, she still felt new to the very concept of it. The music started and everyone were swaying their hips from side to side as if no one was watching them dancing.

Brigid struggled to keep up with the dancing, she followed what others were doing, for the sake of not looking stupid infront of Frank, who is evidently seasoned in these kind of things. Pretty much soon, she was already with the music and before she knew it, she was already dancing the night away, unaware of what everyone else may be thinking of her.

"Damn! You dance so good!" Frank said

"That's nothing...just enjoying ze night. After all, zhat's vhat we came here for, right?" Brigid said as she continued to dance

"You know what...you never fail to dazzle me." Frank said as his hands made it's way through her hair

"Is zat so?" Brigid asked, trying to hide her giggles

"Okay everyone, sorry to break your dancing" the emcee said "but 1953's on it's way now so let's start the countdown!" The emcee said cheerfully

Excitement arose among the people in the restaurant. Another year for Rapture to face. Another year of endless possibilities and opportunities. Everyone was hopeful of the prosperity that they will get in the coming year. They were all ready to face 1953 with high hopes.

And so, the countdown commenced...

"5..."

Frank grabbed Brigid close to him, unmindful of how she might react. All that mattered to him was that he will be able to tell her what he has to tell her.

"4..."

"Vhat do you think are you doing?" Brigid asked as she tried to distance herself away from Frank

"Trust me...just trust me..." Frank said as he held onto her

"3..."

"I better not screw up..." Frank said to himself. He was already feeling nervous about what he was about to do, he has never tried to do what he was about to do with a woman like Brigid. He was going to hate himself for this.

"Brigid, I must tell you something, please hear me out." Frank pleaded

"And vhat do you want to tell me?" Brigid asked, trying to keep a straight face

"2..."

"I...I...think I'm..." Frank said, trying to calm himself down

"Vhat?" Brigid asked impatiently

"1..."

"I think I'm madly in love with you!" Frank said as he suddenly kissed Brigid on the lips, again, not really minding her reaction.

"And what was that for?" Brigid said after she hurriedly pulled herself out of the kiss

"That, my dear, is what you call a kiss..." Frank said, smirking at her, "Happy New Year!" He added

"Happy New Year everyone!" The emcee said as the crowd cheered. It was officially 1953.

"Happy New Year to you, too, Frank." Brigid said in a mellow voice

"Oh...and I got you this..." Frank said as he handed her a box

"Vhat's this?" Brigid asked

"Open it!" Frank said

As Brigid opened the box, she found a silver necklace with a heart-shaped diamond pendant. This was something she has always wanted back when she was still in the surface. A silver necklace with a diamond pendant. She allowed herself to let out a smile.

"Thanks...thanks for the necklace...it looks...stunning!" Brigid said with happiness in her eyes

"Here, let me help you put this on." Frank said as he took the necklace from Brigid and placed it on her neck, "There! You look so beautiful!" he said after he finished putting on her necklace

And so, everyone in Rapture had a happy new year, especially for these two. Frank has finally revealed part of his feelings to this stunning woman he loved and as for Brigid, she has slowly developed feelings for Frank, despite of the fact that she wasn't the kind of person who gave a big deal about romance and all the jazz. What started out as a simple request which is to have a date for that special night turned into something more than that.


End file.
